


Come Back To Me

by GenFourie



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenFourie/pseuds/GenFourie
Summary: Ringo asks Easy for forgiveness.





	Come Back To Me

"Come back to me. Please." Ringo didn't care that he was sobbing uncontrollably. He knew he didn't have to put up a front with Easy.  "I'll change. I promise I'll change." He was desperate. He never envisioned that losing Easy would hurt this much. It was the worst feeling he had ever experienced. "Just tell me what I need to do."

Easy sighed, his voice calming and reassuring, "I don't want you to change. I never have. I know you're a good person. I just don't understand why you hide it. Why are you so destructive? I know it hurts you just as much as it hurts us."

Ringo nodded, tears streaming down his face. He used to try so hard to be normal, to fit in, but it never worked. Eventually he learned that being the asshole gave him the power. "I've been alone for so long, Easy," his voice broke. "I don't know how to function in a relationship. So when I started having feelings for you, I panicked okay. I continued with the kiosk sell to prove to myself what I always knew to be true...that I will forever be alone." Knowing he would end up alone never bothered Ringo; in fact, he preferred it that way. But that first kiss with Easy changed everything for him. After that kiss he started wanting things he never thought of before. 

Easy looked like he was about to cry. Even after Ringo destroyed his career and livelihood, Easy still had compassion for him. Ringo really fucked up. How could he ever betray someone so warmhearted? He felt like a complete dickhead.

"You are not alone, Ringo. You have people who love and support you, if you would only let them."

Ringo nodded, not quite believing him, but not knowing what to say.  

Easy knew that look, "I'm not making this up to make you feel better. You have Elli, she always offers you good advice." Easy had his hands on his hips as he looked down and added, "And you have me."

Ringo looked up in shock. "But I thought we were through. That you don't love me anymore."

Easy shuffled over to Ringo, placed his hands on both of his shoulders and exhaled, "Ringo, I will always love you. Even after all the shit you've pulled over the years, and there was a lot..." 

Ringo nodded, knowing there there was too much to list. 

"I am still willing to give you a second chance. You have gotten so far under my skin that I can't get you out. I don't want to."

Ringo could feel tears leaking out of his eyes again and he responded, "I feel the same way about you. It came out of nowhere but you are permanently in my head. I promise to never ever do anything like that again. Please forgive me."

Easy wrapped his arms around Ringo and held him tight.

Ringo clutched Easy's jacket, saying, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

This was the Ringo he loved. Honest and sentimental. "I know. We will get through this...together." 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to the wonderful NessaCalanor for beta-ing this.


End file.
